What I've Been Looking For
by JulianCarteea
Summary: When a new dance club for mutants opens up Kurt is a little reluctant to go but when he does he meets the girl of his dreams. I'm no good at this summary stuff
1. Club X

Title: What I've Been Looking For

Gene: Romance/Drama

Main Romance: Kurt/Bella

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Bella and Macie however I do own. Jocelyn belongs to my friend Sky Harper.

Chapter 1: Club X

It was early on a Friday evening and Kitty Pryde ran into the command center clutching a newspaper clipping. She saw Logan sitting at the computer. She ran over and handed it to him.

"Logan you have to check this out!" Logan took it from her and read it over.

"Club X huh?" Kitty nodded.

"It's a dance club for mutants! Isn't that awesome?" Logan however looked skeptical.

"Why do I fell like this is only going to lead to trouble?" Kitty sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. At that moment Kurt walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked with a smile, Kitty smiled as well as she grabbed the clipping out of Logan's hands and handed it to him. Kurt took it and looked over it.

"We should totally go!" she said happily. Kurt shook his head as he handed the clipping back to her. "Oh come on! Rouge, Bobby, John and I are all going! We could make a group thing out of it! It'll be fun, and who knows you might meet someone." She elbowed him in the side. Kurt just scoffed.

"Oh yeah Kitty! Even if I did, who would like this?" he motioned to his body.

"Well the ears are a plus and the tail is a total turn on." she managed to answer along with a flirt of giggles. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh." He said softly. Kitty giggled as she grabbed Kurt's arm and drug him out the door.

Later on that night the five of them were standing in line to get into the club.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this!" Kurt stated angrily.

"I can't believe that you destroyed a pair of my best jeans!" Bobby yelled. Kurt was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of Bobby's jeans (which he had cut a hole in the back for his tail) and sneakers. "You know if you destroy that sweater you're a dead man!" Kurt rolled his eyes and Bobby growled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Dude check out the hotties behind us!" he whispered to John and Kurt. Both of them looked. Behind them stood three girls. The one on the left had brown hair and eyes, the girl in the middle had black hair and bright violet eyes and the one on the right had blonde hair and blue eyes. The burnet and the blonde seemed to be so engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice the boys staring at them, but the black haired girl looked up and her violet eyes looked right into Kurt's yellow ones. The other two girls looked at their friend and then up to see who she was looking at. The brunette's face lit up when she saw Bobby and she smiled as she took his arm in hers.

"Hi, I'm Jocelyn! Who are you and how come I have never met you before? You are five kinds of fine." Kitty's mouth dropped and she glared at Jocelyn; Rouge put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. John smiled as he walked over to the blonde.

"Hi I'm John and you are…?" the girl just giggled.

"Macie." She said as she blushed, he then offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. The whole time Kurt's eyes had never left the black haired girls. When John walked past Kurt he pushed him into her. The girl's hands automatically went on his chest so he wouldn't run into her. Kurt's cheeks turned slightly red and the girl giggled.

"Hi…" she said softly. Kurt for the first time took a good look at her. She had long black hair that went down to her waist, tanned skin and she was wearing a white dress that showered off her tanned body a jean jacket and high heels that tied at the ankle.

"Hi…" Kurt replied rather breathlessly. "I don't think I have seen you around before." The girl again chuckled.

"Well it's a big city. I haven't seen you around before either..." she trailed off and the two of them just looked into each other's eyes, then both of them opened their mouths to talk and they both laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Wagner." He held out his hand, the girl took it and shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt Wagner, I'm Isabella Histova but my friends just call me Bella." Again the two of them just looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey the line is moving." A man behind them said, both Kurt and Bella snapped out of their daze.

"So do you want to go inside with me?" she asked hopefully. Kurt smiled and with her hand still in his the two of them walked inside together.

Once everyone was inside, they all met up and decided to get a table together. After everyone was seated Kurt turned his attention back to Bella.

"So are you from out of town?" he asked trying to make polite conversation, Bella just shook her head.

"No we live in New York. In the gated community Green Springs." Kurt nodded and the two of them fell silent again. Kurt then looked over at Kitty who didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Kurt smiled at Bella.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" he asked and Bella nodded. He then walked over to Kitty and grabbed her by the arm. "Come and talk to me." He said as he pulled her away from everyone. The moment everyone was out of ear shot Kurt turned to face her. "Are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No I'm not okay!" Kitty yelled. "That brown haired BIMBO is putting the moves on Bobby!" Kurt chuckled. "It's not funny Kurt!"

"Well it's not like you were trying to make a move on him." Kitty glared at him.

"Thanks! You're a lot of help!" Kurt rubbed his temple with a sigh; he then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go talk to Bobby? Tell him how you really feel?" Kitty's look became more compassionate and she smiled as she hugged him.

"Thanks Kurt, I think I'll do that." Both of them walked back to the table and Kitty looked around. "Where is Bobby?" Rouge pointed and Kitty looked up to see Bobby dancing with Jocelyn. Kurt chuckled and Bella smiled as he sat back down. Macie looked at her friend and then to Kurt.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" Bella looked at her friend and nodded. The two of them walked over to the bar and Macie glared at her. "I know what you're thinking and NO! NO, NO, NO!!!" Bella looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked giving her a confused look.

"He's a mutant!" Macie yelled. "We shouldn't even be here! You know what you're parents would say! That would totally flip out!" Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Is that what this is about? Look who I like is none of your business!" Macie folded her arms.

"Actually it is my business, you're my best friend and I am not going to see you with some MONSTER!" it happened so fast, in one quick movement Bella slapped Macie right crossed the face. Kurt looked up just in time to see it and without thinking he teleported and appeared right at Bella's side. Macie looked at him and screamed. Bella looked and jumped and everyone else turned to look at them. Kurt sighed as he grabbed Bella's hand and teleported once more.


	2. A Forbidden Love

Title: What I've Been Looking For

Gene: Romance/Drama

Main Romance: Kurt/Bella

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Bella Mr. And Mrs. Histova and Macie however I do own. Jocelyn belongs to my friend Sky Harper.

Chapter 2: A Forbidden Love

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was standing in the park.

"Sorry." Kurt said softly and it was then that Bella realized that her arms were tightly around his waist. "I saw that you were upset and so I wanted to take you someplace so we could talk." Bella let go of him and smiled.

"It's okay I wanted to talk to you as well." She tucked her hair behind her ear and sat in the grass. A small smile tugged at Kurt's lips and he lay on his side next to her. "Oh by the way I think the accent is super sexy." Kurt could feel the color rise in his cheeks again.

"Thank you. I spent some time in Germany." Bella nodded.

"So where do you live?"

"At the Xavier School in West Chester." Kurt replied for some strange reason he felt like he could trust Bella.

"And you're a teleporter?" she asked. Kurt nodded. "That's so cool! I've never met a mutant before. My parents hate them. They think that mutants are the scum of the earth—" she broke off and looked at him. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry…" Kurt just laughed.

"Don't worry I won't hold it against you I know you don't feel that way." He sat up and folded his legs Indian style and looked at her. "So what about you? What are your gifts?" Bella's eyebrow went up.

"Excuse me?"

"A wise man once told me that mutants are not cursed but gifted." Bella finally caught on.

"Oh…" she said softly. "I-I'm not a mutant." Kurt's eyes widened as his face fell slightly.

"Oh…" Bella put her hand on his.

"I still really like you though…is that bad?" Kurt shook his head.

"No…I really like you too." He stood and sighed as he looked around.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as he turned to her and held out his hand to help her up. Bella took it and he pulled her to her feet, they were standing very close now. Bella smiled as she brushed herself off.

"Right here? Right now?" She asked as she looked around. Kurt shook his head. He then took her hand and teleported again.

Bella looked around and this time they were standing on a rooftop, music could be heard coming from the square below. Bella looked at Kurt with a smile.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Kurt shrugged as he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to sway from side to side to the music. _ This is so perfect. _She thought to herself. _ He is so perfect. _ Then in one quick movement Kurt leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Bella was stunned for a moment but she then kissed him back tightened her grip around his neck. After a moment the two of them pulled away their foreheads still touching. Kurt smiled as he picked her up and spun her around, and Bella giggled happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her then set her down and they heard the clock chime the hour. Bella looked at her watch. "Oh no! I should've been home an hour ago!" Kurt smiled a loving smile.

"I can have you there in no time." Bella beamed.

"But it's all the way crossed town. Can you teleport that far?" Again Kurt just smiled as he picked her up.

Kitty looked at her watch.

"God where did that guy go?" she asked with an annoyed sigh. John just rolled his eyes as he put his lighter in his pocket.

"Who knows." He said softly. Just then they all heard a voice behind them that made them jump.

"Hi guys!" Kitty growled.

"Kurt! God make some noise before you sneak up on someone!" Kurt just laughed.

"I'll remember that."

"So where have you been?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"I just had the best night of my life!"

"Yeah well tell us all about it in the car. I'm tired and I want to go home." John said as he turned and headed for the mustang.

After she changed into her pajamas Bella made her way down stairs. To her dismay she found her parents, Jocelyn and Macie standing there.

"We were waiting for you." Her mom said. Her dad then grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Where were you tonight?!" he yelled angrily. Bella just looked to Macie and Jocelyn.

"I was at Jocelyn's." she said softly. Her father looked enraged.

"NOW IS DEFENTALLY NOT A GOOD TIME TO LIE TO ME!!!" he screamed.

"I told them everything." Macie said with a smug grin. Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSTED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND MACIE!!" she yelled, all she felt was pain and hurt.

"Don't yell at her Isabella." Her mother stated. "What she did was for the best. You're NEVER allowed to see this boy again." Bella ripped her hand out of her father's grip and ran out of the house. She had no idea where she was going but she figured anywhere was better than there. After a few blocks she remembered Kurt say something about the Xavier School. She didn't know how but she knew she needed to find it.


	3. Prof Xavier and The School For Gifted

Title: What I've Been Looking For

Gene: Romance/Drama

Main Romance: Kurt/Bella

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Bella however I do own. (FYI I made Bella's char. BEFORE I read Twilight so no that's NOT were the name came from! J )

Chapter 3: Charles Xavier and The School For Gifted Youngsters

It was about 3:00 am when Bella finally made it to the front gate of the institute. She opened the gate as quietly as she could and then walked to the front door. She looked around and then knocked. No answer.

_Of course no one is going to answer its super late. _she thought to herself. She tried to open the door and to her surprise it DID open and she walked inside.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here?" She looked around again seeing no one. The she felt a hand go roughly around her shoulders and she felt cool metal on against her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a rough voice asked. Bella started to panic.

"P-p-please I'm l-l-looking for someone!" she managed to get out, her voice shaking with fear. "I-I don't mean you any harm!"

"Who is it you want to see and why?" the man asked. Bella squeezed her eyes shut. "ANSWER ME!"

"WAGNER!" Bella yelled. "Kurt Wagner! I met him earlier and I need his help!" The man then let go of her and turned her around roughly and Bella opened her eyes slowly. The man now had his burly arms folded crossed his chest. He had black hair and bright blue eyes that appeared as if they could see into Bella's soul. He was very muscular. He turned away from her and started to walk up the stairs.

"You commin or what?" he asked. Bella smiled as she followed him.

They walked through two hallways in silence, and then after what seemed like they had walked for hours, they stopped at a door and the man knocked, Bella hid behind him unsure of what was going to happen. They waited for a moment and the door opened and Kurt appeared.

"This better be good Logan." He said with a yawn. Logan just smiled.

"Well I got someone here who claims that she knows you." Bella peeked her head out from behind Logan and Kurt gasped as he held out his arms to her. Bella ran into them and buried her head in Kurt's chest. "So you two DO know each other?" Kurt nodded.

"Yes this is Bella the one I was telling you about." Logan sighed.

"Look kid sorry that I attacked you but you got to admit breaking into out house at 3:00 in the morning was a little suspicious." Bella turned to face him.

"Yeah I understand and it's alright don't worry about it."

"Well then I'll leave you two alone to talk." With that he walked off down the hall. Bella and Kurt both walked into his room and she looked around.

"Wow nice place." She said with a smile, Kurt smiled too as he closed the door behind him. Bella wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck gently. Kurt could feel shivers go up and down his spine and he quickly turned around and pressed his lips to hers. Bella smiled into the kiss as she slowly walked backwards and then laid down on the bed, their lips never parted. Kurt was now on top of her and he moved his kisses from her lips to her neck, he rested his head on her chest with a content sigh. Bella smiled as she stroked his hair, the two of them soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Bella woke up to find that Kurt was gone. She sighed as she stretched and she then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said. The door opened and Kitty walked in.

"Hi remember me? Kitty?" Bella nodded with a smile.

"Of course." Kitty also smiled as she handed her some clothes.

"You might want to change. The Professor wants to see you." Bella closed her eyes for a moment her hands holding her head.

"Wait who wants to see me?" she asked as she tried to remember the events of the previous night.

"Professor Xavier. Our Headmaster." Bella nodded as she stood she then heard a voice from behind her.

"Wow you're even more beautiful than I remembered." Bella turned around to see Bobby standing in the doorway. "Hi we never got formally introduced I'm Bobby Drake. " he walked over to her and held out his hand. Bella smiled as she took it.

"Hi nice to meet you I-" she broke off as she pulled her hand away.

"Too cold huh?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

"Is that your power?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yeah they call me Ice Man." Bella laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bobby I'm Isabella Histova." Bobby nodded.

"Okay enough with the pleasantries come one OUT!" After Kitty had shooed Bobby from the room she closed the door behind her. Bella sighed, as she got dressed. She was now wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her stomach, jeans and converse. She then went downstairs looking for Kurt.

After about 2 hours of searching without any luck Bella made her way outside. She took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air, she the heard a voice behind her.

"Isabella Histova?" Bella jumped and turned around quickly.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. My name is Charles Xavier. I've been looking for you." Bella smacked her forehead with her hand. _That's right he wanted to talk to me! _She though to herself.

"I am so sorry sir!" Charles just chuckled.

"It's quite alright. Come and walk with me. I want to talk to you." Bella nodded as she walked with him, she had no idea what it was but something about the Professor put her mind completely at ease.


	4. Prof Xaviers Offer

Title: What I've Been Looking For

Gene: Romance/Drama

Main Romance: Kurt/Bella

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Bella however I do own. (FYI I made Bella's char. BEFORE I read Twilight so no that's NOT were the name came from! J )

Chapter 4: Professor Xavier's Offer

"So let me see if I'm right about this. You lived with your parents Jan and Patrick who hate all mutants, yet you seem to have fallen in love with one of my students…Kurt Wagner." Bella stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Charles.

"I don't recall telling you any of that Professor," she said softly. Charles smiled.

"I am a telepath Bella. I can read and control people's minds." Bella's eyes widened.

"Wow…it must be terrifying to wield that kind of power."

"It can be but that is why I opened this school. To help young mutants master their powers." Bella smiled. "Take Kurt for example. When I first found him in Germany he was lost and alone, he thought that he was worthless. Not only is this place a school but it also gives all unwanted mutants a place were they could feel loved and accepted. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Under one condition." Bella nodded.

"Anything."

"You start taking classes on Monday morning." Bella grinned from ear to ear.

Early on Monday morning Bella was putting on her make-up. When she was done she put her make-up bag away and then she stopped to look at Kurt who was still asleep. She ran her hand through his thick raven locks and then she leaned down and bit him hard on the neck. Kurt's eyes flew open and he growled. Bella giggled as she let go. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and he glared at her. Bella kissed the tip of his nose.

"You know that wasn't a very pleasant way to wake up, but seeing your face first thing in the morning makes it all worth it." Bella just looked into Kurt's yellow eyes.

"I love you." She said softly. Kurt beamed. That was the first time she had ever said that to him. He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He put his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Bella. Always." He softly pecked at her lips.

"Well I have to get going I have class." She tried to get up but Kurt's tail held her firmly in place. Bella laughed. " Babe I got to go!" Kurt just smirked as he kissed her firmly on the lips. He then let go and Bella stood and ran out the door. She rounded the corner when she ran into someone.

"Well hello there gorgeous." John said with a sly smile. Bella rolled her eyes and tried to make her way past him but he just got in her way again. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He grabbed her around the waist and Bella glared at him.

"Let me go!" John just chuckled a little as he pushed her against the wall.

"Oh come on I can feel the sparks flying between us already." He kissed her neck gently. Bella tried to push him away.

"Get away from me you FREAK!" John sighed.

"Now Bella it's not nice to call people names." All of a sudden there was a puff of black smoke and John went flying against the opposite wall. Kurt then appeared in front of Bella.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled angrily. John stood and glared at Kurt. Bella sighed and then looked at her watch.

"Oh god class I'm late!" she quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek and then ran off.

Bella ran into the classroom and everyone looked up at her. Professor Xavier didn't even have to look up to know she was there.

"You're late Mrs. Histova." He said calmly. "Care to explain why?" Bella shook her head.

"Not really sir." Xavier turned to look at her.

"Ah it looks like I will have to have a talk with Mr. Allerdyce. Please take a set next to Mrs. Pryde so we may continue." Bella looked to see Kitty and Bobby sitting at a table and she walked over and sat in the chair on Kitty's right side.

Bella found the lecture about mutant rights very interesting and she took a lot of notes. When they were finally excused Bobby looked at her.

"So Pyro was giving you trouble huh?" Bella blinked.

"Who?" she asked with a blank stare.

"Pyro? John Allerdyce?"

"Wow talk about a blonde moment." She said with a laugh. "Yeah he tried to make out with me but Kurt taught him a lesson." Bobby nodded.

"Good. He's a jerk I can't stand him."

"Why?"

"Think about it for a moment. I'm ice and he's fire. You do the math."

"Fair enough."

"Look I have to go find Logan but I'll talk to you later." Bella nodded and smiled as she hugged her new friend.

After the two-parted company Bella walked outside to get some much needed fresh air. She watched a group of mutant kids play baseball and then she heard someone yell her name and her blood ran cold.

"ISABELLA MARIE!!!!" Bella whipped around.

There marching up the path towards her was he mother.


	5. Xaviers Secret

Title: What I've Been Looking For

Gene: Romance/Drama

Main Romance: Kurt/Bella

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Bella however I do own. (FYI I made Bella's char. BEFORE I read Twilight so no that's NOT were the name came from! J )

Chapter 5: Professor Xavier's Secret

"Mommy!" Bella yelled as she faked a smile.

"DON'T you mommy me! Now get in the car we're going home!" Bella could feel her temper rising.

"NO!" she screamed. "I'm NOT leaving!" her mother looked furious.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! Now get in the car!" she went to grab Bella by the arm but someone grabbed her arm first. Mrs. Histova looked over her shoulder to see John.

"You really don't want to do that." He pushed Mrs. Histova away and stood in front of Bella as if to protect her. Bella put her hands on his back.

"Please don't hurt her…" she said softly.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!" Mrs. Histova yelled as she slapped him right crossed the face. John's head jerked to the side and he growled. Bella had to think quickly she knew that if she didn't there would be a fight and her mother would most likely be hurt, so she did the first thing that popped into her head.

"KURT!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A second later Kurt appeared in between John and her mother. Mrs. Histova screamed as she stumbled backwards. Bella ran over to Kurt and threw her arms around him. Her mother looked shocked.

"Bella get away from that thing!" Bella turned and glared at her mom.

"He has a proper name you know. It's Kurt." She looked at Kurt and smiled.

"He's a monster! He could easily hurt you!"

"No mother! Kurt isn't a monster…he's the kindest gentlest person I know and…" she knew she had to tell her mother the truth. "I love him."

"YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM!" he mother yelled enraged. "HE'S A—" Finally John lost it.

"A WHAT!?" he screamed as he put his face in Mrs. Histova's "A MUTANT!?" he shoved her backwards. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE!? WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF ANYONE WHO IS DIFFERENT THAN YOU!?" Kurt wiggled his way in between them and pushed them apart again.

"John that's enough!" he then turned to look at Mrs. Histova. "I want you to think of your mother…and ask yourself…would you be happy with her if she forced you to stay away from your husband?" He wrapped his tail around Bella's waist and pulled her into him and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Mrs. Histova I know I'm not exactly your first pick for your daughter, but I love her…" John sighed.

"She has a lot of friends here and she's happy. Do you really want to take all that away from her?" Bella looked at her mother.

"Mom please…this is were I belong…" Mrs. Histova just turned away and started to walk to the car without another word.

"Don't even bother coming home, as far as I am concerned I no longer have a daughter." She then got into the car and drove off. Bella sighed and Kurt turned to her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie…" he said softly. Bella gently kissed his lips.

"It's okay I'll meet you inside." Kurt nodded and in a puff of black smoke he was gone. John then walked over to her.

"God what a bitch!" Bella laughed as she hugged him.

"Thank you for trying to protect me." John just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for getting so mad…. people like her just…well…they really piss me off…"

"I understand…"

Later on that night Bella was in her room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…" The door slowly opened and Professor Xavier came in. Bella stood and sighed. "Professor…" she walked briskly over to him and gave him a hug.

"I am so sorry that this had to happen Bella." He said gently. Bella could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled away and dried them with her sleeve.

"What do they have against people who are different anyway?" she asked in an angry tone. Charles just smiled as he handed her a tissue.

"People tend to fear and hate what they don't understand…don't be to hard on them Bella…they really don't know any better. Now I want to show you something…come with me." Bella nodded and walked out of the room with him. They made their way down the hall and into an elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"The upper stories may be a school but the lower levels are a different story all together." Bella smiled. They got out of the elevator and Bella gasped as she looked around.

"What is this place?"

"This is the base of the X-Men." Bella gave him a weird look. "The X-Men are a group of mutants who use their powers to benefit mankind." Bella looked at the Professor.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Humans hate mutants…why would you even bother helping them?"

"We save them so we might be able to change the world's view of us. Not all mutants are bad, as you very well know. Now follow me, there is one more thing I want to show you." They walked down a long hallway and to a round door. They went through it and into a circular room. "This is Ceebro. This machine allows me to find any human or mutant anywhere on the planet." Bella's mouth was hanging open.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Wow… I don't understand something…" she turned to look at the Professor once more. "Why are you showing me all of this?"

"I share my secrets with all of the X-Men." Bella chuckled.

"Me an X-Man?" Professor Xavier nodded. "But I'm not even a mutant."

"Our team could still use someone of your talents." Bella sighed.

"With all due respect sir…can I have some time to think about this? It's a lot to take in."

"Of course Bella…of course…"


	6. Bellas Heartbreak

Title: What I've Been Looking For

Gene: Romance/Drama

Main Romance: Kurt/Bella

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN. Bella however I do own. (FYI I made Bella's char. BEFORE I read Twilight so no that's NOT were the name came from! J )

Chapter 6: Bella's Heartbreak

Bella walked into her room and sighed as she fell over onto her bed, for a long while she just lied there and then she stood and took out her cell phone.

"Hello I need a cab please. The Xavier Institute…yes thank you." She then got into her closet. She grabbed the clothes Kitty had given her as well as the ones she wore on her first day there and threw them into a duffle bag. She then went to leave the room but she stopped when she saw Kurt standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked a look of concern on his face. Tears filled Bella's eyes as she turned away from him.

"I can't do this anymore…" she said softly. "I'm going home." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Bella you can't!" Bella just stood there for a moment and then she turned to face him.

"I love you Kurt…" the tears were now spilling over and onto her cheeks. "But I can't just abandon my family." She then gently kissed his lips. "Good-bye…" she then walked past him and out the door. Kurt could feel tears forming in his own eyes.

"This can't be happening…."

Bella was walking down the long driveway when Kitty and Bobby both ran over to her.

"Bella we know why you're leaving and you've got it all wrong!" Kitty said as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder, Bella however rounded on her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she yelled. Bobby grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"We know you love Kurt." He said softly. Bella turned her head away from him.

"I did but that's all ancient history. Now I just have to forget him okay?"

"That's not true!" Kitty said as she shook her head. Bobby nodded.

"Kitty's right. If you leave now you'll regret it for the rest of your life! This is your home…" Bella growled.

"YOU'RE WRONG! This place isn't home!" she yelled, she then thought about it for a moment. "E-even though e-everyone has been really nice…and I-I've been a lot happier since I came to stay…" Bella could feel tears forming in her eyes again and she shook her head. "Tell the Professor good-bye for me." She then wiggled out of Bobby's grip and got into the cab.

About thirty minutes later Bella was standing in front of her old house, she walked up to the front door and knocked. Her father opened the door and Bella lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry daddy…" she said quietly. To her surprise her father pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just happy you're home."

~About a week later~

Bella awoke and sighed as she looked out the window, she tried to untangle herself from her blankets but they seemed to stick to her skin. She stood and stepped backwards only to trip and almost fall over, to catch herself she grabbed onto her T.V set which shocked her.

"Ouch! Stupid static electricity!" she yelled angrily. She sighed as she went downstairs to make breakfast, she went to turn on the kitchen light but it flickered on before she even touched the switch.

"What the hell—" Bella stopped mid-sentence as she looked down at her hands. "Oh my God…" She then remembered something Professor Xavier had said._ I share my secrets with all of the X-Men. _Bella gasped. "He knew…" she said softly. She when into the entrance way grabbed her jacket and ran outside.

"Hello Kurt! Earth to Kurt!" Kitty said as she waved her hand in front of her friends face. Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked somewhat concerned.

"Of course he's not okay!" Bobby chimed in. "He just lost the love of his life so he—" Rouge elbowed Bobby in the side. "OW!"

"Would you shut up about Bella!" she hissed. Kurt lowered his eyes and then turned back to the computer screen.

"Guys I'm fine so would all of you stop worrying about me?" Kitty just sighed.

"Last week all you cared about was getting her back."

"Well I realized that there are more important things." Kurt said as he started typing. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"No there's not. You love her and nothing is more important than your happiness. You lost her and now you're not letting yourself feel anything…and that's not healthy." Kurt slammed his hands down on the keyboard.

"I WAS STUPID OKAY!?" he yelled. "I LET MY GUARD DOWN AND I GOT PLAYED!" Kitty stood as she walked over and hugged him. Just then the door opened and Bella walked in.

"Bella I knew you'd come back!" Bobby yelled as he hopped to his feet. He ran over and hugged her. Bella smiled from ear to ear as she embraced him. Logan however glared at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked after a moment. Bella giggled sheepishly.

"I want to join the team." Logan just chuckled as he looked away.

"Not a chance." Bella looked shocked.

"What? Why?" she asked still partly stunned. Logan walked over to her and put his face right in hers.

"You already abandoned us once. How am I supposed to trust you?" Bella sighed.

"Because I now know that this is my home…" she looked around.

"And you all are my family." She ran a charge in between her fingers. Bobby and Kitty beamed but Kurt kept his back to her. Bella frowned.

"Why haven't you said anything? Aren't you going to welcome me back?" Kurt just stood and walked out of the room. Bella followed him. "Kurt would you please just stop and talk to me? Please I'm sorry!" Kurt just turned to look at her.

"No Bella I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so naive." Bella just put her hands on his and gently kissed his lips. Kurt inhaled sharply and then pulled away.

"Sorry I can't do this." He then walked away from her.


End file.
